1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses and, more particularly, to a mounting apparatus for an expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
An expansion card, such as a memory card, is often installed in an electronic device, such as a computer or a server with a mounting apparatus. The mounting apparatus includes two opposite fixing plates for clamping two opposite ends of the expansion card. However, the fixing plates may block airflow to the expansion card. In a chassis having a plurality of expansion cards arranged in parallel, heat produced by the expansion cards can only be dissipated through the narrow spaces between the cards, which is inefficient.